guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lightbringer point farming
Average Times vs Fastest Times I just noticed a change by Dr Ishmael which changes the time to run the Sulfurous Wastes down to 10 minutes. Even though he may have done it in 10 minutes, I think most players will find that it takes a highly honed in build, and expert knowledge of the run to do it consistantly. It also takes time to run in and out of outposts and empty your pockets in between runs, so the hourly rates seem dubious. The time I posted for the Ruptured Heart is an average from entry to entry, including outpost time, repeated at least 30 times. I know the run very well. I do pick up all drops which takes time, so I'm sure others could do it much faster. My party Build is: R/Mo OgMUYj7i1sSxEWcOHtSPGHGHHGlA, Mo/Me OwUUMwm+SYOIg4aMpeYPorYEPCA, Mo/Me OwUTMU3C15BYSwroErvLh6LTAA, N/E OAZGQYhGepKLOtTV4UFPAGoCVhMB, and henchmen Odura, Cynn, Mhenlo, and Sogolon. Is anyone else having a hard time acheiving the times posted? It may be that some of us just don't have the right builds to do the run perfectly. May I suggest we post the required or assumed party builds that it takes to acheive the posted times? Maybe we should post the fastest repeatable time and then an average "entry to entry" time (say over 20 runs). It seems to me that posting the fastest repeatable time gives you a goal to shoot for, but its the average "entry to entry" time that is useful in calculating how much effort it will take to get you to your next title. AunweeOfTheNiaad 02:55, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Hard Mode in DoA How about LB farm in Veil HM? I think it gives around 1000 LB points each run. Gcardinal 02:23, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :Calculate the times, where you go and then add it to the list. -- Xeon 02:30, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::Why aint Stygian Veil listed? It gives around 1200 LB points and only take around 12-15 minutes. --Arthas 00:23, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :::Stygian Veil does not allow henchmen in a party, so even though it is a good place to farm if you have two or more human players and heroes, it is nearly impossible to farm with just one human and three heroes. For me farming on a whim of spare time is imporant. There are easier places to farm without having to organize a party. Having said that, if you have good suggestion on the composition of a party and have calculated your average times and points... post it :) AunweeOfTheNiaad 05:54, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I do think this is notable as by far the fastest way to attain LB points/max ranks. Particularly with Glaiveway meta in DoA currently, PuGs are usually clearing a full run of DoA in a very reasonable time. Lag wipes excluded, they happen to everybody. :P Even on NM it only takes a couple runs to push you to r6+ from whatever you got completing the campaign/turning in the book, 6-8 is quick and painless since you should know what you're doing and be familiar with all the areas by then. darkoak 13:05, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Sulfurous Wastes - note on Locked Chests A couple times now, I have removed a note from this section saying something like, "Several Locked Chests will spawn, so bring Lockpicks." I do not see the value of having this note in there, because to me it's common sense: it's Hard Mode, OF COURSE there will be Locked Chests! There's no need to state the obvious, especially since this article is a guide for farming LB points, not Treasuer Hunter points. —Dr Ishmael 14:39, 14 July 2007 (CDT) Sulfurous Wastes In Show of force quest outside remains. Do u have to talk to Officer Lohru or not? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Jahora ( ) }. :No, you don't have to speak to Lohru after you leave the Remains. I've added a note about that. —Dr Ishmael 17:27, 16 July 2007 (CDT) I changed The Sulfurous Wastes point count to 650 (a conservative estimate given the path show). My average LB points for 5 runs was 667.2 as calculated below: :LB 22468 -> 23128 (660) :LB 18448 -> 19120 (672) :LB 19786 -> 20470 (684) :LB 20470 -> 21130 (660) :LB 21808 -> 22468 (660) ::(660+672+684+660+660)/5= 667.2 I have never seen a run make under 650 points, so I think the change is valid. Hebe 19:50, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :However, if you follow the instructions for the run you will only ever get 600 points (25 Margonites * 6 points + 3 Margonite Bosses * 150 points = 600), also if you take the time to kill the extra groups there is almost no chance of making 10 minutes... I think that we should leave one or the other, but both 650 points and 10 minutes are very difficult to do without a full human party (which uses Junundu Tunnel). -- 01:40, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Domain of Secrets I can farm about 190 Lightbringer in DoS outside the Gate of Madness every 6 min from titans (1900/hour). I use a 55 Spiteful Spirit and Necrosis build to kill the set of 4 titans (turns into 10 kills by the time you're done - 60 points) near the res shrine. then move on to the group with Exuro Flatus. Kill all but 2 Madness Titans (24 points) and then kill Exuro (90 points + 12 for remaining 2 titans). In addition to the Lightbringer points, i often get rare loot or Exuro's Will making this my favorite LB/HM farming spot. 66.32.200.36 01:24, 29 July 2007 (CDT) Sulfurous Wastes I have started doing this LB point farm on my Monk for a couple of days now. The article says that if u kill the group outside the monolith area, you will have the 25 u need to get the max number of points from the bosses. However, I never get the 25 Margonites Killed message until I activate the shrine next to the shrine with the bosses, when it gets me spot on the 25 I need. Is it just me, or have other people noticed this, and therefore should it be changed?Luminarus 03:22, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :If you're following the typical run, you will always have more than 25 before entering the temple. There a few margs near the shrine with the bounty, 3 groups outside the temple, and then 2 more groups spawn near where Alem was when you pick up the book. BigAstro 08:07, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::You don't even have to kill the ones near the bounty shrine. The groups that spawn for Requiem for a Brain are always 3 groups of 5 initially (these will be south of the rez shrine near the temple), then another 2 groups of 5 after you pick up the book (these will be east of the rez shrine, so you have to backtrack). I've earned Holy LB on 4 characters so far doing this, and the group numbers have never altered from this. —Dr Ishmael 09:52, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :::-Right, thats my prob, I missed the part where u pick up the book. I always ran straight into the temple and killed the bosses. Thanx Luminarus 04:33, 15 August 2007 (CDT) ::: -But if they're just right there, why not kill them and pick up a quick 40 points extra? And why not activate all the shrines inside the temple that spawn margonites? I'd be curious to know from a "pro" LB farmer, what is the difference in the hourly rate if you take the extra time each run to kill those mobs, vs just killing the ones needed for full boss points (and the bosses). Also for anyone who cares, only the shrines on the right (facing into the temple) and the last two on the left seem to spawn margonites, so if you're doing all of them, you can skip the first four shrines on the left as you look in Brankoz 14:45, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Sory but I don't understand "A Lightbringer-only run takes about 8 minutes with a full party. " Please explain what a Lightbringer only run is. Torment 05:10, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :An LB-only run is where you only go for LB points, not Sunspear, meaning you don't have to kill the Awakened so it doesn't take as long. The Awakened at the beginning, between Remains of Sahlahja and the Margonite bounty shrine, can all be avoided easily. Alem's group north of the temple, though, will usually spawn far enough east that you can't avoid them. —Dr Ishmael 08:57, 15 August 2007 (CDT) I added a bit on the sulfurous wastes, you can kill the 3 margonite bosses wile ignoring the monoliths, just expect a messy battle, it does save about a minute or more in time. Draco Angelus 13:31, 18 August 2007 (CDT) Am I the only one who finds it impossible to finish in ten minutes on the combined LB/SS run? I've completed about two dozen runs now, but my average time is nowhere near that...probably closer to twenty minutes. It's all in a wurm, so there shouldn't be that much variance. How the heck do people do it so fast?--OctoberJade208.47.40.187 23:30, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :One way to make it faster, is to take as many melee heroes/henches u can. Melee attacks from junundu deals 55 damage instead of 40. Scythe hits 3 enemys for 35 each. Also, close combat NPCs tend to use junundu bite more often as they are within touchrange all the time. --Arthas 00:19, 21 October 2007 (UTC) I have both quests but I only notice 2 Margonite bosses in the temple instead of 3. Is it a typo in the Wiki?--Selflove 23:26, 19 January 2008 (UTC) : No, they should be three (they were always 3 for me, but didn't tried lasts days, I admint it) — Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 23:46, 19 January 2008 (UTC) best spot? so are the wastes the best spot in hard mode? it only takes 10 minutes, highest points per hour, and sunspear points to boot. looks like a win win situation to me (first post on wiki so please forgive me if i accidentally mess a post up)—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.113.107.196 ( ) }. :There is a spot which gives approx 900points per hour with the condition that the run take no more than 8min, while if you take 2 humans u can gain 1536 points per hour provided you complete a run in 5min. Each run earns you 128 points, more available but it takes longer and death becomes a concern :p :this spot is the Stygian veil, might seem slow compared to other runs...but the speed with which you can do this per run and the ease of it might make it more attractive...at most you only need yourself and 3 heros, a second human simply helps speed things up—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.93.223.99 ( ) }. ::I did most of my point-grinding in Sulfurous Wastes; slow, but sure and plenty of locked chests. Stygian Veil is also a good source in HM - assuming you can run a solo trapping build. Another possibility is 3-man foundry farming - you need 3 people who know what they're doing, but it racks up the points. Oh, and anonymous poster #1 - no worries about messing up, but you might consider creating an account and signing your posts with 4 tildes (~~~~) --'Snog'rat 03:28, 26 September 2007 (CDT) Hidden City of Ahdahshim How exactly do you farm the elementals with a 55? They all cause burning... Shattered Self 20:00, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :I don't know, but a guess would be MR --Gimmethegepgun 20:02, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::Like Mo/N/D? --Arthas 00:21, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :Actually, though I personally find this to be a bit slow and cumbersome to solo (the Djinns), it's possible to do using a combination of both SoA and HB, I can do it (well, the first room, it took forever so I stopped) with: SoA, Prot Spirit, HB, Mending, Balth Spirit, Blessed Aura, Blessed Signet, and either SoJ or SS, I've not tried SV but it seems a bit slow to me, since it only targets one, but I'm not sure.Pyrotics 13:53, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Sulfurous Wastes Combined LB/SS Run section ...has incorrect values listed. Assuming a 12 minute combined run, you can complete 5 runs per hour. The total points per hour are based on a 10 minute run, therefore 6 runs per hour. I changed the totals to match rest of the section stating a 12 minute combined run. GW-Vegas 01:03, 10 July 2008 (UTC) update? Although I was successful yesterday, today I got creamed by scythes, in the Ruptured Heart. Totally overrun. 21:36, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Domain of Fear When you have the quest "The Last Patrol" active, you can use the presence of the Oddbodies for some farming in HM. There are, I think, some 50+ torment creatures just outside the Gate of Fear, giving 300+ points quickly, and there are at least three bosses for an additional 450 points. I haven't checked clearing the whole domain, I think running in and out of Gate of Fear is most efficient. Doing this 10 times after reaching rank 5 should get you to rank 6, 20+ to rank 7. Although vanquishing is theoretically the most efficient, as you will get the Lightbringer points as a free bonus while clearing the areas, it is sometimes nice to get a few ranks and a few points of damage reduction and extra damage output against Abaddon's minions. If nobody has added this spot in the mean time, I will after I checked it more thoroughly and have the time. Karya Foxstep : I apologize, you were talking about a different quest. Nevermind :P I'll put my stuff below you.Tasiden Klath 00:44, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Realm of Torment - Nightfallen Jahai (Moved this down into it's own section ^_^;;) This is, indeed, a viable spot to farm LB. For over a year, this title has been plaguing me, because I finished all quests outside of the Realm of Torment, so I wasn't able to do Sulfurous Wastes efficiently (without quests, you have to vanquish), and it got boring really fast. I just recently (on Friday) stumbled across the fact that you can pick up the Oddbodies in Nightfallen Jahai and have them travel around with you, and "vanq" (you don't get bonuses for vanq'ing RoT areas) the entire area in under 2 hours (maybe faster with a better Hero/Hench group), with an output of ~2k LB points in HM. While this is obviously not as efficient as having the quests in Sulfurous Wastes, finding the Oddbodies is allowing me to complete the LB title without dying from boredom. If anyone else is in my situation (can't do SW quests), then this is what I do: #Complete The Missing Patrol quest, to access the Oddbodies. #After that, you will get The Oddbodies (quest). DO NOT COMPLETE THIS QUEST, EVER (This means staying away from the portal to Gate of Torment when you have the Oddbodies with you). While this quest is active, the Oddbodies will follow you around, so you have a party of your 8 + another 6 = 14 killing machines. #Every run you do should start the same (remember to kill everything along the way): *Leave from Gate of Pain, and go to the first Rez Shrine and get Margonite Battle bounty. *Move on south, to the next Rez, and get Monster Hunt (Lightbringer) bounty. *Head west, over to the Rez in the middle of the map, and get Titan Hunt bounty. *Keep heading west, until you're on the other side of the ruined castle, where you will pickup the Oddbodies. *After picking up the Oddbodies, make your way around the map, vanquishing, and watch out for the torment spawns that appear (due to having the Oddbodies quest active). Feel free to add any of this to the main article if you wish. Have fun! Tasiden Klath 00:42, September 8, 2009 (UTC) : Update: I got the time down to about 1 hour and 15min, for roughly 1.9k LB points. As with any farming, once you learn the patrol routes, it's much easier. :) And go FIGURE that ANet decides that THIS weekend they are going to offer 2x the amount of LB/SS points... Well at any rate, at least this title will be done for me soon!! Yay! Tasiden Klath 21:22, September 9, 2009 (UTC)